1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to dispensing apparatus, and in particular to dispensing apparatus having manually operated conveyor systems associated with a dispensing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated dispensing apparatus has been proposed for liquid and pulverulent materials. Examples of such automated dispensing apparatus are given in U.S. Pat. De. Nos. 262,628 and 262,629, commonly assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In use, an operator slides a container of paint base material along a shelf, underneath a dispense head in preparation for a dispensing operation. The shelf is mounted to a front face of the dispenser cabinet, and is located generally at waist height.
While this arrangement is suitable for smaller size containers (e.g., 1-gallon size containers), it is difficult for an operator to lift a large number of larger size containers (e.g., 5-gallon size containers) throughout the course of a workday. Accordingly, other solutions have been sought for relatively high volume production runs in which many containers are processed in a relatively short period of time. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,134 includes a roller conveyor system for transporting containers, such as cans containing paint base and tint materials, to a mixing station. A section of the roller conveyor is mounted for translational movement in directions generally normal to the path of travel of containers along the conveyor. The conveyor section is movable into and out of a specially designed container mixing unit, which affords a complete automatic operation not requiring operator intervention.
Other examples of automated conveyor operation for paint containers and the like are given in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,591 and 5,137,367. These patents describe conveyor systems in which containers traveling along the conveyor system may be redirected to various locations as desired.
A need still exists for improved handling of relatively heavy containers filled with material which is to be processed using automated or mechanized equipment.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object according to principles of the present invention to provide a conveyor system for lifting containers into position on an apparatus for processing contents of the container.
Another object according to principles of the present invention is to provide paint dispensing apparatus having improved conveyor handling equipment.
Yet another object according to principles of the present invention is to provide paint dispensing apparatus with improved raising and lowering of containers for a dispensing operation.
It is a further object according to principles of the present invention to provide container-handling apparatus which is manually operated, and which is readily adaptable for use with existing equipment, requiring a minimum number of inexpensive parts for its practical realization.
These and other objects according to principles of the present invention are provided in apparatus for dispensing material into a container, comprising:
a supporting frame; PA1 a housing supported by said frame; PA1 dispense means supported by said housing for controlling a flow of material therethrough in response to control commands; PA1 container support means supported by said frame for supporting the container below said dispense means, said container support means including a pair of end portions with an intermediate portion therebetween; and PA1 mounting means for mounting the intermediate portion toward and away from said dispense means, said mounting means including a plurality of linkages pivotally connected to form a scissors support which is extendible toward the dispense means and collapsible away from the dispense means so as to cooperate with said end portions to form a generally continuous support surface across which a container can be moved.